Subtle Acts of Kindness
by Berriku
Summary: Hanji is grieving with the loss of her two titan subjects, how can she be pulled out of this? LevixHanji *Please note... I didn't leave out any details. She stays in her towel. No changing into clothes.


Sitting in the mess hall with the crowd of his fellow soldiers, the young corporal sat towards the end of the large tables, an empty seat by his side where his companion always sat. However, it'd been several days since that annoying four-eyed woman had last sat in that spot. His thoughts couldn't help but travel back to that day; the day when those blasted titan pets of hers, were killed. Being so shaken up by their deaths, he hadn't seen her –not even in meetings.

It was irritating.

A Squadron Leader neglecting her duties all because of some brainless titans and even worse; he hadn't seen her even leave to come eat. That thought alone was enough to make him want to barge down into her room, kick open the door, and call her out on her idiocy. He was disturbed by his thoughts when he noted Mike walking by.

"Oi, have you heard anything from that woman?"

Mike paused before flashing the corporal a grin, "Why do you ask? Concerned?"

"Tch, I'm more worried about the dust collecting on this seat then I am about whatever the hell she's doing."

Mike only held his grin before patting him on the shoulder, "Yeah, I'm worried too. I think she's still locked up in her room."

"Still?"

"Yep…-"

Mike was cut off when he saw Levi stand up, ending the conversation there and walking away. With a shrug he went on his merry way too, he had no doubt Levi was going to check up on her.

With a soft sigh, Hanji sat back in the welcomed warmth of hot water. A bath would relax her nerves, so she hoped. So close... she had been so close to finding out more about the titans, only to have her precious babies taken from her. All Hanji could think of was, who the culprit was… and why they would strike such a blow against humanity. Sure, there were people who hated the titans… she wasn't too fond of them herself, at least not the way they killed her comrades and destroyed lives. However, she couldn't keep that hate forever as it shifted into curiosity… then to pure obsession.

Her mind was a buzz for the past several days, pouring over information, mourning the loss of her subjects, and trying to gather the last bit of new information she had from them into her notes for further study.

"Hn… not even a warm bath is easing my thoughts…" She sighed and let herself sink further into the tub, staring off into space until she heard movement outside her door.

"Hmm..?"

Not a moment too soon, the door came flying open, with Levi looming in irritation.

"Levi…?" she blinked in confusion as he came stomping over to her and grabbing her arm.

"Enough of this sulking, shitty glasses." He hadn't even given her a chance to argue as he pulled her out of the tub and threw a towel at her. Hanji stared at him in pure confusion, "Erm… you know… there is this thing called knocking

"Hurry up and dry off."

Hanji sighed dramatically, "Sheesh! So demanding-"

It was then; Levi practically glared daggers at her, took the towel from her hands and shoved her into her room. Hanji shrieked from the bitter cold. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Without so much a word, he shoved her onto a chair, a plate of food sitting on the night stand beside her, now it made sense.

"I won't have a perfectly good soldier waste away from lack of nutrition. Eat."

He seemed so blunt about it, but she knew the meaning behind the gesture and a small, creeper grin filled her face as she looked over at him in a teasing manner.

"I think someone is too stubborn to admit he cares~!" Hanji folded her hands as she held them up to her face in a wistful manner, "What a romantic gesture~"

Levi glanced over at her with a blank stare, a hit of anger in his eyes that caused Hanji to pause her silly antics. He walked back over to her and pushed her chair onto its two back legs, leaning towards her bed and glared at her. "What kind of idiot keeps herself locked up over something so trivial? Are you that much of a moron?! That Selfish?! To neglect yourself over this stupid depression of funk you're in?! "

Hanji's grin faded… and it was then she realized he wasn't angry at all… he had been worried. She was so caught up in the drama of the past events and her own worries, thoughts, and depression… that she had forgotten about how her actions affected the people around her; her friends… and Levi. Hanji snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him down to press her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry, you are right… I was being selfish. Forgive me?"

Levi scoffed lightly, but didn't move from her grasp. "I will… on one condition."

"Any~"

It was then he pulled away, tipped her chair back into its spot with his foot, and turned her towards the plate. "Eat."

Hanji sighed lightly, hoping he'd ask for a little something else, but smiled. "Fine fine… I love you too."


End file.
